rolling_stone_grammyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Lista dei 500 migliori album
Questa è la lista dei 500 migliori album di tutti i tempi secondo la rivista Rolling Stone. Lista # Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band - The Beatles # Pet Sounds - The Beach Boys # Revolver - The Beatles # Highway 61 Revisited - Bob Dylan # Rubber Soul - The Beatles # What's Going On - Marvin Gaye # Exile on Main St. - The Rolling Stones # London Calling - The Clash # Blonde on Blonde - Bob Dylan # The White Album - The Beatles # The Sun Sessions - Elvis Presley # Kind of Blue ''- Miles Davis # ''The Velvet Underground & Nico - The Velvet Underground # Abbey Road - The Beatles # Are You Experienced? - The Jimi Hendrix Experience # Blood on the Tracks - Bob Dylan # Nevermind - Nirvana # Born to Run - Bruce Springsteen # Astral Weeks - Van Morrison # Thriller - Michael Jackson # The Great Twenty-Eight - Chuck Berry # Plastic Ono Band - John Lennon # Innervisions - Stevie Wonder # Live at the Apollo ''- James Brown # ''Rumours - Fleetwood Mac # The Joshua Tree - U2 # King of the Delta Blues Singers - Robert Johnson # Who's Next - The Who # Led Zeppelin - Led Zeppelin # Blue - Joni Mitchell # Bringing It All Back Home - Bob Dylan # Let It Bleed - The Rolling Stones # Ramones - Ramones # Music From Big Pink - The Band # The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders From Mars - David Bowie # Tapestry - Carole King # Hotel California - Eagles # The Anthology (1947-1972) - Muddy Waters # Please Please Me - The Beatles # Forever Changes ''- Love # ''Never Mind the Bollocks, Here's the Sex Pistols - Sex Pistols # The Doors - The Doors # The Dark Side of the Moon - Pink Floyd # Horses - Patti Smith # The Band - The Band # Legend - Bob Marley and the Wailers # A Love Supreme - John Coltrane # It Takes a Nation of Millions to Hold Us Back - Public Enemy # At Fillmore East - The Allman Brothers Band # Here's Little Richard - Little Richard # Bridge Over Troubled Water ''- Simon & Garfunkel # ''Greatest Hits - Al Green # The Birth of Soul - Ray Charles # Electric Ladyland - The Jimi Hendrix Experience # Elvis Presley - Elvis Presley # Songs in the Key of Life - Stevie Wonder # Beggars Banquet - The Rolling Stones # Trout Mask Replica - Captain Beefheart and his Magic Band # Meet the Beatles! - The Beatles # Greatest Hits - Sly and the Family Stone # Appetite for Destruction - Guns 'n' Roses # Achtung Baby - U2 # Sticky Fingers - The Rolling Stones # Back to Mono (1958-1969) - Phil Spector # Moondance - Van Morrison # Led Zeppelin IV ''- Led Zeppelin # ''The Stranger ''- Billy Joel # ''Off the Wall ''- Michael Jackson # ''Superfly - Curtis Mayfield # Physical Graffiti ''- Led Zeppelin # ''After the Gold Rush - Neil Young # Purple Rain - Prince and the Revolution # Back in Black - AC/DC # Otis Blue - Otis Redding # Led Zeppelin II - Led Zeppelin # Imagine - John Lennon # The Clash - The Clash # Harvest - Neil Young # Star Time - James Brown # Odessey and Oracle - The Zombies # Graceland - Paul Simon # Axis: Bold As Love - The Jimi Hendrix Experience # I Never Loved a Man the Way I Love You - Aretha Franklin # Lady Soul - Aretha Franklin # Born in the U.S.A. ''- Bruce Springsteen # ''Let It Be - The Beatles # The Wall - Pink Floyd # At Folsom Prison - Johnny Cash # Dusty in Memphis - Dusty Springfield # Talking Book - Stevie Wonder # Goodbye Yellow Brick Road - Elton John # 20 Golden Greats ''- Buddy Holly # ''Sign 'o' the Times - Prince # Bitches Brew ''- Miles Davis # ''Green River - Creedence Clearwater Revival # Tommy - The Who # The Freewheelin' Bob Dylan - Bob Dylan # This Year's Model - Elvis Costello # There's a Riot Goin' On - Sly and the Family Stone # In the Wee Small Hours - Frank Sinatra # Fresh Cream - Cream # Giant Steps - John Coltrane # Sweet Baby James - James Taylor # Modern Sounds in Country and Western Music - Ray Charles # Rocket to Russia - Ramones # Portrait of a Legend: 1951-1964 - Sam Cooke # Hunky Dory - David Bowie # Aftermath - The Rolling Stones # Loaded - The Velvet Underground # The Bends - Radiohead # Court and Spark - Joni Mitchell # Disraeli Gears - Cream # The Who Sell Out - The Who # Out of Our Heads - The Rolling Stones # Layla and Other Assorted Love Songs - Derek and the Dominos # At Last! - Etta James # Sweetheart of the Rodeo ''- The Byrds # ''Stand! - Sly & the Family Stone # The Harder They Come - Jimmy Cliff # Raising Hell - Run-DMC # Moby Grape - Moby Grape # Pearl - Janis Joplin # Catch a Fire - The Wailers # Younger Than Yesterday - The Byrds # Raw Power - The Stooges # Remain in Light - Talking Heads # If You Can Believe Your Eyes and Ears - The Mamas and the Papas # Marquee Moon - Television # 40 Greatest Hits - Hank Williams # Paranoid - Black Sabbath # Saturday Night Fever ''- Various Artists # ''The Wild, The Innocent & the E Street Shuffle - Bruce Springsteen # Ready to Die - The Notorious B.I.G. # Slanted and Enchanted - Pavement # Greatest Hits - Elton John # Tim - The Replacements # The Chronic - Dr. Dre # Rejuvenation - The Meters # All That You Can't Leave Behind - U2 # Parallel Lines - Blondie # Live at the Regal - B.B. King # A Christmas Gift for You - Phil Spector # Gris-Gris - Dr. John # Straight Outta Compton - N.W.A. # Aja - Steely Dan # Surrealistic Pillow - Jefferson Airplane # Dreams to Remember - Otis Redding # Deja Vù - Crosby, Stills, Nash and Young # Houses of the Holy - Led Zeppelin # Santana - Santana # Darkness on the Edge of Town - Bruce Springsteen # The B-52's - The B-52's # Moanin' in the Moonlight - Howlin' Wolf # The Low End Theory - A Tribe Called Quest # Pretenders ''- The Pretenders # ''Paul's Boutique - Beastie Boys # Closer - Joy Division # Captain Fantastic and the Brown Dirt Cowboy - Elton John # Alive! - Kiss # Electric Warrior - T-Rex # The Dock of the Bay - Otis Redding # OK Computer - Radiohead # 1999 - Prince # Heart Like a Wheel - Linda Ronstadt # Let's Get It On - Marvin Gaye # Imperial Bedroom - Elvis Costello # Master of Puppets - Metallica # My Aim Is True - Elvis Costello # Exodus - Bob Marley and the Wailers # Live at Leeds - The Who # The Notorious Byrd Brothers - The Byrds # Every Pictures Tells a Story - Rod Stewart # Something/Anything? - Todd Rundgren # Desire - Bob Dylan # Close to You ''- The Carpenters # ''Rocks - Aerosmith # One Nation Under a Groove - Funkadelic # Greatest Hits - The Byrds # The Anthology 1961-1977 - Curtis Mayfield and The Impressions # The Definitive Collection - ABBA # The Rolling Stones, Now! - The Rolling Stones # Natty Dread - Bob Marley and the Wailers # Fleetwood Mac - Fleetwood Mac # Red Headed Stranger - Willie Nelson # The Stooges - The Stooges # Fresh - Sly and the Family Stone # So - Peter Gabriel # Buffalo Springfield Again - Buffalo Springfield # Happy Trails - Quicksilver Messenger Service # From Elvis in Memphis - Elvis Presley # Fun House - The Stooges # The Gilded Palace of Sin - The Flying Burrito Brothers # Dookie - Green Day # Transformer - Lou Reed # Blues Breakers - John Mayall with Eric Clapton # Nuggets: Original Artyfacts from the First Psychedelic Era 1965-1968 ''- Various Artists # ''Murmur - R.E.M. # The Best of ''- Little Walter # ''Highway to Hell - AC/DC # The Downward Spiral - Nine Inch Nails # Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme - Simon & Garfunkel # Bad - Michael Jackson # Wheels on Fire - Cream # Dirty Mind - Prince # Abraxas - Santana # Tea for the Tillerman - Cat Stevens # Ten - Pearl Jam # Everybody Knows This Is Nowhere - Neil Young and Crazy Horse # Wish You Were Here - Pink Floyd # Crooked Rain, Crooked Rain - Pavement # Tattoo You - The Rolling Stones # Proud Mary: The Best of Ike and Tina Turner - Ike & Tina Turner # New York Dolls - New York Dolls # Go Bo Diddley - Bo Diddley # Two Steps from the Blues - Bobby Bland # The Queen Is Dead - The Smiths # Licensed to Ill - Beastie Boys # Look-Ka Py Py ''- The Meters # ''Loveless - My Bloody Valentine # New Orleans Piano - Professor Longhair # War - U2 # The Neil Diamond Collection - Neil Diamond # Howlin' Wolf - Howlin' Wolf # Nebraska - Bruce Springsteen # The Complete Hank Williams - Hank Williams # Doolittle - Pixies # Paid in Full - Eric B. and Rakim # Toys in the Attic ''- Aerosmith # ''Nick of Time - Bonnie Raitt # A Night at the Opera - Queen # The Kinks Kronikles - The Kinks # Mr. Tambourine Man - The Byrds # Bookends - Simon & Garfunkel # The Ultimate Collection - Patsy Cline # Mr. Excitement! - Jackie Wilson # The Who Sings My Generation - The Who # Like A Prayer - Madonna # Can't Buy a Thrill - Steely Dan # Let It Be - The Replacements # Run-DMC - Run-DMC # Black Sabbath - Black Sabbath # All Killer, No Filler! - Jerry Lee Lewis # Freak Out! - The Mothers of Invention # Live/Dead - Grateful Dead # Bryter Layter - Nick Drake # The Shape of Jazz to Come - Ornette Coleman # Automatic for the People - R.E.M. # Reasonable Doubt - Jay-Z # Low - David Bowie # The River - Bruce Springsteen # Dictionary of Soul - Otis Redding # Metallica - Metallica # Trans-Europe Express - Kraftwerk # Whitney Houston - Whitney Houston # The Kinks are the Village Green Preservation Society - The Kinks # The Velvet Rope - Janet Jackson # Stardust - Willie Nelson # American Beauty - Grateful Dead # Crosby, Stills and Nash - Crosby, Stills and Nash # Buena Vista Social Club - Buena Vista Social Club # Tracy Chapman - Tracy Chapman # Workingman's Dead - Grateful Dead # The Genius of Ray Charles - Ray Charles # Child is Father to the Man - Blood, Sweat & Tears # Cosmo's Factory - Creedence Clearwater Revival # Quadrophenia - The Who # There Goes Rhymin' Simon - Paul Simon # Psychocandy - The Jesus and Mary Chain # Some Girls - The Rolling Stones # The Beach Boys Today! ''- The Beach Boys # ''Going to a Go-Go - The Miracles # Nightbirds - Labelle # The Slim Shady LP - Eminem # Mothership Connection - Parliament # Rhythm Nation 1814 - Janet Jackson # Anthology of American Folk Music - Harry Smith # Aladdin Sane - David Bowie # The Immaculate Collection - Madonna # My Life - Mary J. Blige # Folk Singer - Muddy Waters # Can't Get Enough - Barry White # The Cars - The Cars # Five Leaves Left - Nick Drake # Music of My Mind - Stevie Wonder # I'm Still in Love with You - Al Green # Los Angeles - X # Anthem of the Sun - Grateful Dead # Something Else by the Kinks ''- The Kinks # ''Call Me - Al Green # Talking Heads: 77 - Talking Heads # The Basement Tapes - Bob Dylan and The Band # White Light/White Heat - The Velvet Underground # Greatest Hits - Simon & Garfunkel # Kick Out the Jams - MC5 # Meat is Murder - The Smiths # We're Only in It for the Money ''- The Mothers of Invention # ''Weezer ''- Weezer # ''Master of Reality - Black Sabbath # Coat of Many Colors - Dolly Parton # Fear of a Black Planet - Public Enemy # John Wesley Harding - Bob Dylan # The Marshall Mathers LP ''- Eminem # ''Grace - Jeff Buckley # Car Wheels on a Gravel Road - Lucinda Williams # Odelay - Beck # Songs for Swingin' Lovers - Frank Sinatra # Avalon - Roxy Music # The Sun Records Collection - Various Artists # Nothing's Shocking - Jane's Addiction # Blood Sugar Sex Magik - Red Hot Chili Peppers # MTV Unplugged in New York - Nirvana # The Miseducation of Lauryn Hill - Lauryn Hill # Damn the Torpedoes - Tom Petty and the Hearbreakers # The Velvet Underground - The Velvet Underground # Surfer Rosa - Pixies # Rock Steady - No Doubt # The Eminem Show - Eminem # Back Stabbers - The O'Jays # Burnin' - The Wailers # Pink Moon - Nick Drake # Sail Away - Randy Newman # Ghost in the Machine - The Police # Station to Station - David Bowie # The Very Best of Linda Ronstadt - Linda Ronstadt # Slowhand - Eric Clapton # Disintegration - The Cure # Jagged Little Pill - Alanis Morissette # Exile in Guyville - Liz Phair # Daydream Nation - Sonic Youth # In the Jungle Groove - James Brown # Tonight's the Night - Neil Young # Help! - The Beatles # Shoot Out the Lights - Richard and Linda Thompson # Wild Gift - X # Squeezing Out Sparks - Graham Parker # Superunknown - Soundgarden # Aqualung - Jethro Tull # Cheap Thrills - Big Brother and the Holding Company # The Heart of Saturday Night - Tom Waits # Damaged - Black Flag # Play - Moby # Violator - Depeche Mode # Bat Out of Hell - Meat Loaf # Berlin - Lou Reed # Stop Making Sense - Talking Heads # 3 Feet High and Rising - De La Soul # The Piper at the Gates of Dawn - Pink Floyd # At Newport 1960 - Muddy Waters # Roger the Engineer - The Yardbirds # Rust Never Sleeps - Neil Young and Crazy Horse # Brothers in Arms - Dire Straits # 52nd Street - Billy Joel # Having a Rave Up with the Yardbirds - The Yardbirds # 12 Songs - Randy Newman # Between the Buttons - The Rolling Stones # Sketches of Spain - Miles Davis # Honky Chateau - Elton John # Singles Going Steady - Buzzcocks # Stankonia - Outkast # Siamese Dream - The Smashing Pumpkins # Substance 1987 - New Order # L.A. Woman - The Doors # Ray of Light - Madonna # American Recordings - Johnny Cash # [["Louder Than Bombs"|"Louder Than Bombs"]]'' ''- The Smiths # Mott - Mott the Hoople # Is This It - The Strokes # Rage Against the Machine - Rage Against the Machine # Reggatta de Blanc - The Police # Volunteers - Jefferson Airplane # Siren - Roxy Music # Late for the Sky - Jackson Browne # Post - Björk # Eagles - Eagles # The Ultimate Collection (1948-1990) - John Lee Hooker # (What's the Story) Morning Glory - Oasis # CrazySexyCool - TLC # Funky Kingston - Toots and the Maytals # Greetings from Asbury Park, N.J. - Bruce Springsteen # Sunflower - The Beach Boys # The Modern Lovers - The Modern Lovers # More Songs About Buildings and Food - Talking Heads # A Quick One (Happy Jack) - The Who # Pyromania - Def Leppard # Pretzel Logic - Steely Dan # Enter the Wu-Tang: 36 Chambers - Wu-Tang Clan # Country Life - Roxy Music # A Hard Day's Night - The Beatles # The End of the Innocence ''- Don Henley # ''Elephant - The White Stripes # The Pretender - Jackson Browne # Willy and the Poor Boys - Creedence Clearwater Revival # Good Old Boys - Randy Newman # For Your Pleasure - Roxy Music # Blue Lines - Massive Attack # Eliminator - ZZ Top # Rain Dogs - Tom Waits # Anthology - The Temptations # Californication - Red Hot Chili Peppers # Illmatic - Nas # (Pronounced Leh-Nerd Skin-Nerd) ''- Lynyrd Skynyrd # ''Dr. John's Gumbo - Dr. John # Radio City - Big Star # Sandinista! - The Clash # Rid of Me - PJ Harvey # I Do Not Want What I Haven't Got ''- Sinéad O'Connor # ''Strange Days - The Doors # Time Out of Mind - Bob Dylan # 461 Ocean Boulevard - Eric Clapton # Pink Flag - Wire # Double Nickles on the Dime - Minutemen # Mezzanine - Massive Attack # Beauty and the Beat - The Go-Go's # Greatest Hits - James Brown # Van Halen - Van Halen # Mule Variations - Tom Waits # Boy - U2 # Band on the Run - Wings # Dummy - Portishead # With the Beatles - The Beatles # The "Chirping" Crickets - The Crickets # The Best of the Girl Groups, Vol 1-2 ''- Various Artists # ''Greatest Hits - The Mamas and the Papas # King of the Delta Blues Singers, Vol. 2 - Robert Johnson # Changesonebowie - David Bowie # The Battle of Los Angeles - Rage Against the Machine # Presenting the Fabolous Ronettes - The Ronettes # Kid A - Radiohead # Grievous Angel - Gram Parsons # At Budokan - Cheap Trick # Anthology - The Supremes # Sleepless - Peter Wolf # Another Green World - Brian Eno # Outlandos D'Amour - The Police # To Bring You My Love - PJ Harvey # Here Come the Warm Jets - Brian Eno # All Things Must Pass - George Harrison # #1 Record - Big Star # In Utero - Nirvana # Sea Change - Beck # Tragic Kingdom - No Doubt # Boys Don't Cry - The Cure # Live at the Harlem Square Club, 1963 - Sam Cooke # Criminal Minded - Boogie Down Productions # Rum Sodomy & the Lash - The Pogues # Suicide - Suicide # Q: Are We Not Men? A: We Are Devo! - Devo # In Color - Cheap Trick # The World is a Ghetto - War # Fly Like an Eagle - Steve Miller Band # Back in the USA - MC5 # Music - Madonna # Ritual de lo habitual - Jane's Addiction # Getz/Gilberto - Stan Getz and João Gilberto # Synchronicity - The Police # Third/Sister Lovers - Big Star # For Everyman - Jackson Browne # John Prine - John Prine # Strictly Business - EPMD # Love It to Death - Alice Cooper # How Will the Wolf Survive? ''- Los Lobos # ''Here, My Dear - Marvin Gaye # Tumbleweed Connection - Elton John # The Blueprint - Jay-Z # Golden Hits - The Drifters # Live Through This - Hole # Love and Theft - Bob Dylan # Elton John - Elton John # Metal Box - Public Image Ltd # Document - R.E.M. # Heaven Up Here - Echo and the Bunnymen # Hysteria ''- Def Leppard # ''A Rush of Blood to the Head - Coldplay # Live in Europe - Otis Redding # Tunnel of Love - Bruce Springsteen # The Paul Butterfield Blues Band - The Paul Butterfield Blues Band # The Score - Fugees # Radio - LL Cool J # I Want to See the Bright Lights Tonight - Richard and Linda Thompson # Faith - George Michael # The Smiths - The Smiths # Armed Forces - Elvis Costello and the Attractions # Life After Death - The Notorious B.I.G. # Branded Man - Merle Haggard # All-Time Greatest Hits - Loretta Lynn # Maggot Brain - Funkadelic # Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness - The Smashing Pumpkins # Voodoo - D'Angelo # Guitar Town - Steve Earle # Entertainment! - Gang of Four # All the Young Dudes - Mott the Hoople # Vitalogy - Pearl Jam # That's the Way of the World - Earth, Wind and Fire # She's So Unusual - Cindy Lauper # New Day Rising - Hüsker Dü # Destroyer - Kiss # Yo! Bum Rush the Show ''- Public Enemy # ''Tres Hombres - ZZ Top # Born Under a Bad Sign - Albert King # Touch - Eurythmics Categoria:Liste Categoria:500 migliori album